Angel of the Mist
by darkjessie543
Summary: itachi was doing his usual rounds patrolling the village of the mist but he got bored and took a cut through the village he was distracted by giggling coming from a window and investigated he saw a georgeus pink haired girl and decided to take her..enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Hello everybody seeming nobody is reviewing my other story heart of pink I decided to write an itasaku and still update the other story a heart of pink so if you haven't reviewed it it's ok I hadn't gotten to the interesting part yet so it's cool :P

Angel of the mist

Chapter 1

(3rd person p.o.v till I say so :P)

Itachi was doing his usual round (in which he would patrol akatsuki territory in the hidden village of the mist with his sharingan activated) (no difference there) making sure no enemies were nearby and if there were to exterminate them. He past the hospital the shops the main district and then the main street he was getting bored there was nothing to do his partner was patrolling the opposite side and the rest of the akatsuki is away on their missions so he took a cut through the main district and landed up on a road he carried on jumping roof to roof and was passing a building when he heard giggling and talking.

He jumped up into a tree and looked in a window there were about 3 girls of what he could see standing in front of the door to that room and a woman was saying "goodnight my angels". Itachi heard a chorus of "good night". Oh it's a boarding house for girls...The lady closed the door and turned off the light. He was about to turn around and leave when he felt a huge vicious flow of chakra from the dorm and heard arguing.

He looked again and saw a blonde girl say "why don't you just die your hair and get a face lift then maybe you could get friends or a boyfriend". He felt the chakra even stronger than before it was angry chakra suffocating the room for all people who sense chakra would run and hide. He saw the aura of chakra was coming from a pink haired emerald green eyed girl. She looked about 16 only 2 years younger than him.

She had anger blaring in her eyes almost turning them misty she just said calmly "well at least people don't see me as a slut that's why secretly when guys walk past you look at you disgusted and wonder why you would starve yourself and become anorexic and think a guy would like that not to mention I know why you're such a bitch it's because you're flat and are just jealous of my full D cup so if I were you I wouldn't talk I would eat before you die of starvation." She paused for a moment with a big smirk on her face and said "and I have a unique hair colour blonde isn't even your real hair colour miss I don't know how to shave" she looked down at the girl's pants and said" at least I don't have orange hair." Every girl in the room gasped and laughed.

She smiled and walked to her bed and climbed under the cover "Night ginger and everyone else". Itachi was now at the point where he was going to die of laughter but didn't let it show on his always stoic face he jumped out of the tree and carried on his patrol not able to get her out of his mind. Why does she have so much chakra she's not even a ninja and she has almost as much chakra as me well not really but she does have a lot of chakra not to mention she was gorgeous.

About half an hour later he finished his patrol and decided to go back to the boarding house everyone was asleep so he climbed in the window and walked slowly on the would be creaky floor if he wasn't amazing at stealth. He stopped by her bed and looked down she looked like an angel when she slept. Itachi thought to himself maybe I can take her back to the base and train her... she has got a lot of chakra anyway so maybe leader-sama will approve.

The girl turned over and the covers moved down itachi ... BLUSHED she's only wearing a bra and short shorts. He decided he wanted her so he bent over and gently picked her petite form up and jumped back out the window. She started shivering seeming it was FREEZING so he opened his cloak and wrapped it around her. He raced on toward the akatsuki base and arrived about a half an hour later.

He preformed the seal and a door appeared in the wall (completely unnoticeable unless you could perform the seal) he walked in and the door creaked closed behind him he walked down a pathway and through another door. It had a kitchen two storeys high , 9 bedrooms and two bathrooms he heard the television blaring and hidan laughing at some mindless brain rotting crap on the movie channel itachi sighed. Hidan looked at itachi but didn't notice sakura Itachi glared at hidan, sharingan activated he never really liked hidan Itachi sighed and climbed up the stairs strait to leader-sama's room.

Itachi knocked softly on the door and pain made a noise to let him know he could come in, "Leader-sama" itachi said "look what I found when I was patrolling" itachi looked down at the girl just starting to wake up but rolled over and snuggled into Itachi's warmth instead "pain looked at her and said "a lot of chakra on that one" he sounded quite impressed.

"What of her?" pain asked. "Can I kee... train her?" itachi asked blushing slightly. Pain laughed slightly, nodded he shooed itachi off. Itachi walked to his room and placed the sleepy teen on his bed.

But what of tomorrow how do I introduce her to the rest of the akatsuki if hidan and Deidara are here? Itachi sighed and got in the bed next to her and closed his eyes.

Hey guys this came to me in my dream except sakura was me hehe I watch too much anime :D so did you guys like it I can only post every Saturday because at boarding school you have to be in grade ten to get internet... please review tell me where I went wrong what you would like me to next or even anything else and on first of august is my birthday Yay so don't forget to say happy birthday to me :P


	2. Chapter 2

I am so annoyed I lent my laptop to my friend and she exited Microsoft word and didn't save I had finished this whole chapter! TT^TT ok in my story sakura is from the village of the mist so yeah I know she's from konoha buy whatever I like it my way :P

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other characters in that anime but I wouldn't mind owning itachi or the akatsuki either way I still get itachi. :P

**Angel of the mist**

Chapter 2

Itachi being the light sleeper he was awoke when the pink haired girl sleeping next to him started to. Itachi sighed and looked at the time on his alarm clock next to the bed 6:30 must be the time she usually wakes up where she boarded. She opened her eyes sleepily not really awake yet and with great strength pulled itachi to her so her face was hidden and snuggled into his chest "you're not my teddy bear..." she said in realisation and surprise. She snapped her eyes open and the next thing you heard was "Ahhhhh!" itachi covered his ears with one hand and his shoulder and covered her mouth with his other hand.

She stopped screaming and itachi pulled his hand away. "Who are you?" she asked while pulling the blanket higher over her chest and slightly blushing

"Itachi Uchiha" Itachi said with a smirk. Her eyes widened in surprise at seeing his cloak, black with red clouds on it a symbol of the akatsuki. "Uchiha? Do you mean the clan that was killed?" she paused for a moment realising that he had asked her a question "sorry, my name is Sakura Haruno".

"But HOW THE HELL DID I GET HERE?" she shouted the last part. Itachi sighed why did she have to be so noisy? "I picked you up and brought you here" itachi stated bluntly. Sakura nodded and was about to say something when itachi asked "Are you hungry?"

Sakura took a moment to think about this and nodded her head slowly. "Follow me sakura-san" Itachi said and was about to open the door when he heard "Itachi-kun I need a top..." sakura mumbled under her breath. Itachi smirked slightly and walked to his cupboard looking through his clothes.

"Sakura-san will this one fit you?" itachi asked looking at her emerald orbs (A/N I am talking about her eyes you pervs :P) Sakura looked at his shirt it was black with an Uchiha clan fan on the chest. Sakura nodded and took the shirt from him. "I'll be waiting outside come when you're ready" itachi said and walked out the door, closing it.

Sakura tried on the top it looked nice but it was black and tight around her chest she shrugged it off and walked out the door. Itachi looked at her and coughed to the side slightly just slightly blushing which you would need a microscope to see. "Follow me" itachi said and rushed forward. Sakura zoned out a bit earlier and had to run after Itachi to catch up to him sakura sighed at her hair, her long hair was swaying and her bangs were getting in her face.

She eventually caught up to him and pulled his cloak to make him slow down. Itachi had a hint off amusement in his eye when he realised sakura didn't have ninja speed and couldn't keep up with him. Sakura growled at him and carried on walking next to him down the stairs and straight to the door of a lounge (A/N I live in south Africa and have got full British blood so don't mock me saying lounge if you use something like TV room etcetera :P ).

There were 6 guys in the room 2 lying on the couch one playing with clay on the floor another one carving something from the wood of the used to be table next to him. There was a guy with stitches all over him, around his neck on his arms and he had a mask covering his head showing only his eyes the last one was a guy wearing an orange swirl mask with only one eye hole he was... weird he looks like was about to pounce on the blonde guy playing with the clay... and BAM! "Tobi LOVES dei-chan!" said apparently 'Tobi'. "What?... don't call me that you freak and get off me, UN!" said the blonde guy angrily.

Sakura burst into laughter at this stage everything went quiet and they turned to look at sakura. She coughed to the side blushing madly. "Akatsuki this is Sakura-san who I am going to be training" itachi said slightly glaring at Hidan due to Hidan's sly smile. "Training me?" Sakura asked confused. Itachi looked at her one eyebrow raised "to become a ninja" he said sighing this was going to take a while...

Deidara flashed in front of sakura grabbed her hand and kissed it "I'm Deidara" he purred with a smile. Sakura turned red and looked to the side overwhelmed by his cuteness/romanticness (A/N that wasn't really a word but whatever hehe). Now it was Hidan's turn to glare "I'm Hidan" hidan said with a sly smile. Sakura was really dying of a rush of blood to her face three hot guys in one day this is what boarding in an only girl's school does to you.

"Tobi IS Tobi" Tobi screeched. Sakura laughed she had never met anyone who talks in 3rd person. "Sakura? Isn't that the name of the cherry blossom trees?"stated a VERY hot orange/brownish haired 20 year old looking guy. The other person who was lying on the couch got up and he was... Blue "I'm Kisame and the rude ginger over there is sasori" he said grinning lifting a huge bandage wrapped ... thing. "What's that, hello Sasori-kun!" sakura asked slightly blushing (mostly from the cold) pointing at the giant bandage wrapped object.

Kisame laughed and said, "My sword Samehade". Sakura nodded and asked "who's the guy counting the money?" "Kakuzu" he said annoyed losing count of where he was. "Nice to meet you but, itachi-kun I'm still hungry..." sakura stated with a grin. Itachi motioned for sakura to follow him and they literally walked a metre out the door and into the kitchen. Sakura lifted herself onto the counter and watched itachi take bread out of the fridge and put it in the toaster.

"What do you want on it?" Itachi asked sakura. "Something sweet, like jam..." sakura said. Itachi turned around to look at her and saw her shivering since it was FREEZING itachi walked over to her and wrapped his hands around her waist sakura was surprised but he was warm and hot... so she put her hands around his neck, itachi took advantage of this and kissed her lips softly sakura played along since his lips were warm, soft and welcoming itachi licked her bottom lip demanding entrance and she opened and hell he was a good kisser!

They broke apart 5 mins later sakura gasping for air "Itachi-kun can you let go now the toast popped out of the toaster 3 minutes ago..." itachi let go turned around and carried on like nothing had happened. "Ita-kun I'm glad you took me away from that school because I am an orphan my clan was killed when I was 5 by a group of ninja's from sound..." sakura said sadly. Itachi actually felt sorry for her but in that case no one to miss her.

Itachi handed sakura her toast with strawberry jam "I'm going back to bed sakura-chan" sakura blushed and the change in her name "I'll see you later you can wander around the base but don't leave the base... or we'll hunt you down and bring you back, sorry standard procedure bye" itachi said as he walked up the stairs. Odd sakura thought Uchiha's were told to be quiet solitary... creatures or people they acted way to emotionless to be human

Sakura shrugged and started eating her toast walking out the door into the lounge and slumped next to hidan. She saw that on the TV was south park and she smiled it was season 7 second last episode the one where Stan goes Goth because Wendy/windy or whatever her name is breaks up with him. The poem he writes cracked sakura up 'my heart has been raped I miss you so much babe wanna hold you in my arms babe' then the other Goth kid says 'those last two lines aren't Goth' and then that weird chick says 'make it I miss seeing you so much I want to cut my eyes out with razorblades'. Sakura was knocked out of her thoughts by hidan putting his hand around her waist and pulled her closer making the plate with the crusts of her toast that was on her lap fall on the floor (luckily it was a carpet or the plate would've shattered.)

"Hidan get your hands off of my cherry blossom, un!" shouted Deidara from the other side of the room. This just egged Hidan on seeing how much hidan hated Deidara he decided to make it his prime goal to piss him off so poor sakura got stuck in the middle of that. Hidan leaned his head down and trapped sakura in a kiss (for the second time that morning) Deidara growled and was stomping to sakura and hidan when Tobi decided to play 'let's all knock Deidara down and pretend he's a chair game!' and boom! Deidara and Tobi in a _**VERY**_ wrong position. I mean the I'm a guy and I'm about to have bum sex with another guy position okay to sum it up so I can finish this stupid rant and get my point across _**it was extremely gay.**_

Sakura's point of view!

Hidan and I stopped making out so we could burst into laughter and Deidara turned a million shades of red.

'**Well I still think he's cute'.**

'Yea I guess he's huggable like a puppy or something'...

**Inner sweat dropped and burst the bubble knocking sakura back into real life**

I looked around her hidan and Deidara were having an epic battle with kunai and blood and hidan was enjoying it... major turn of, sadist. No I remembered from earlier when I was playing with Hidan's necklace while we were making out; it had a circle with a triangle inside that's a Jashin necklace.

Then inner took over (from adrenalin overload from major drama like an epic battles happening with 2 HOT guys and making out with another two).

"I love you guys already!" Inner exclaimed happily. Hidan and Deidara stopped fighting midair and stared at me "hehe, sorry I got hyper a sec ago" I explained blushing slightly seeming I only just met them "It's ok I already like you" Deidara said grinning he kind of looks like a mixture of Ino and Naruto... Ino I met last year we were new to mist high girls school she became my best friend we have so much alike we both obsess over the same guys we both stand up for ourselves and each other and we both are as sexy as hell except she has gorgeous blue eyes with no pupils.

Naruto was just a guy friend I knew who is a complete blonde but he has the most beautiful clear sky blue eyes and extremely tanned skin and spiky blonde hair... and a 6 pack hehe. I felt a sudden wave of sadness and Tobi walked up to me and asked "Tobi wants to know why Sakura's face is sad?"

I sighed and replied "just Dei-kun reminds me of my 2 friends that I really miss" Deidara raised an eyebrow and _limped _to me and trapped me in a panda bear hug (A/N I like panda bears deal with it :P) he smells so good! He smells like well a little like TNT but the rest smells like absolute guy smell you know when you find the perfect guy smell! Just at the stage I was high on the smell of Deidei the doors slammed open and ruined the moment.

Then Pein burst into the room "We've got a problem"

Hope you guys enjoy I'm going to try post three chapters if I get time to write it on the same day but I won't post anymore until I get at least ten reviews cuz I feel like in a crappy writer so I'll post the third when I get ten reviews how's about it?

Hehe thanks I'll try write longer chapters if this one isn't long enough for you guys!

:P

:S

:P

NIGHT ALL!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello folks I decided since I'm at home for once I'll just post this chapter even if I don't have all the reviews I asked for review to keep me writing in a complete state of BLISS! Girls seeing as it is mostly girls who read this please help me with a personal question! there's this guy I really like at school he has black hair and stunning blue eyes but I don't know whether he likes me because my friends told him I liked him and he told me then he doesn't want to go out (not to mention his dad says he can't go out with anyone until grade ten) but whenever he sees me he smiles and hugs me and asks 'how are you' and the other day he hugged me from behind and did that cute and romantic hug while walking forward thingy. Do you think he likes me? It's really important for me to know!

Please post answers cuz I need advice!

Disclaimer: I DON'T own Naruto are you happy cuz I'm going to go sulk in my emo corner now TT^TT

**Angel of the mist **

Chapter 3

3rd person point of view

"We've got a problem" pain stated. Must be, because he never comes down here unless it's urgent. "What were you guys doing?..." pain said when he saw the whole blood and scattered kunai on the floor Pein sweat dropped and turned to look at sakura "we will build you a room but for now you will have to stay with one of the guys and I have placed your cloak and ring on Itachi's bed" then Pein paused.

"Although he was still sleeping in it until I walked in..." Pein drew on. "Leader-sama..." sakura said nervously not knowing what to call him she just knew his name was Pein the leader of the akatsuki. "Yes?" Pein asked sakura with a raised eyebrow. "You know I have never even picked a kunai up or trained to be a ninja?" sakura paused "and I'm sixteen isn't it going to be difficult for itachi-kun to train me so late in my life?" sakura asked.

"It will be quite difficult but you show a lot of potential chakra-wise" Pein said. Sakura nodded and asked "What was the problem you were talking about earlier?" sakura asked with an eyebrow rose seeing as he had burst in here and ruined her panda bear hug with Deidara!

"Oh right konoha is coming to the Suna base along with the jinchiraki to save the Suna Kazekage Gaara" pain stated with urgency. "Who?" sakura asked Naruto was from konoha so she was naturally curios. "Never mind don't worry about it go to Itachi's room and start training with him" Pein stated while sighing.

"Okay" sakura said and ran up the stairs down the hallway and the 3rd door on the left she knocked three time on the door excitingly her whole family she used to have were ninja's and she was going to be taught to be one!

"Come in sakura-chan" itachi said knowing exactly who it was seeing as she was the only one who KNOCKED on the door before she came in. Sakura opened the door and saw itachi rubbing his eyes not from sleepiness but from pain and blurriness "what's wrong itachi-kun?" sakura asked confused. "Nothing it's just the sharingan is blinding me" itachi answered with his silky velvety deep voice. "Let me try something my clan was known for medical jutsu I trained just for medical jutsu when I was a child even after my clan was killed I was taught by a nurse at the hospital I was staying at."

Itachi's eyes widened a bit (seeing as they were closed before) that's why she had so much chakra... itachi nodded and sakura sat next to him on his bed avoiding the pile of akatsuki stuff. Sakura put her hands over Itachi's eyes and let chakra flow out through her palms "Itachi-kun this is really bad! You must not use your sharingan so much you're going to be completely blind in a few years!" sakura said angrily.

Now that sakura and finished examining what was wrong (which was one of his optic nerves was being damaged by the sharingan activated so much and it was starting to cut the flow of chakra to his eyes therefore beginning to blind him) she started letting healing chakra- a green soothing chakra used only for healing- flow out of her palms.

Itachi was soothed by this feeling he hadn't been healed by chakra for quite a while it was like a pain killer numbing his aching eyes. "Sakura-chan how long did you train as a medic for? And who taught you?"Itachi asked sakura took a moment to process the question he had asked her. "Umm I trained for three years under the training of Tsunade who was passing through the clan compound when the massacre happened she found me hidden in a cupboard and my... parents were lying dead in front of the cupboard" sakura said sadly. 

Itachi again felt sorry for her but realised who Tsunade is "Tsunade one of the three legendary Sanin?" itachi asked with a hint of curiousness (A/N not quite sure whether that's a word...tee he). Sakura nodded and smiled "apparently she's the hokage of Konoha now... and I made a few friends when she took me there for a while but that was a year ago" sakura paused for a moment in realisation "Sasuke Uchiha..." she mumbled under her breath.

Itachi rolled over on top of her and pinned her to the bed with her hands held above her head "my brother? What do you know about him?" Itachi demanded playing with the tips of Sakura's waist length hair with his free hand. "Itachi-kun what are you doing I only met him when I went to konoha but he left a few days later to go with Orichimaru to train and become stronger so he could kill you I tried to stop him because I grew rather attached to him but he knocked me out and put me on a nearby bench" sakura said nervously because she felt threatened slightly only slightly seeing as he was playing with her hair.

"And I also met Ino from konoha whose mom paid for me and her to go to that school in the mist and I also met Naruto Uzamaki who is a exceptional ninja but a little on the blonde side with whisker looking lines on his face and a sort of seal on his stomach and I met Gaara"... "Oh my god what did you guys do to gaara?" Sakura growled the last part.

Itachi worried about this if she was friends with the jinchiraki they had drained and the Kyuubi then this would be a bit of a problem. "Don't worry about anything sakura-chan" itachi said and let go of Sakura's arms and rolled back to the position he was sitting in the bed before. Sakura stayed lying down feeling completely drained of chakra from healing Itachi's eyes.

Itachi just realised that his eyes weren't sore anymore and weren't blurry anymore either "Thank you sakura" itachi said making sakura blushed he didn't even use the chan at the end of her name to her this means he was getting to know her a lot better seeing as dropping the honorific is only when you are close friends siblings or ...lovers. "Itachi-kun I was supposed to ask you to start training with you but my chakra is depleted..." sakura stated tiredly and curled up into a ball. "That's ok sakura don't worry, whose room are you going to stay in until your room is built by Kakuzu?" itachi asked.

Sakura blanked and instead said "Kakuzu? Why is he going to build it shouldn't he just hire someone else to do it?" itachi smirked (seeing as he didn't know how to laugh or smile being such a solitary creature and all). "one thing you need to learn is that Kakuzu is in love with nothing but his money and he does the budget for the akatsuki meaning that he is not going to pay a builder money to build when he could build it by himself" itachi said quickly not really feeling like talking.

Sakura laughed and mumbled something like 'cheap skate moron' under her breath. Itachi smirked and said "he counts his money every day and when he goes on missions he usually goes bounty hunting bringing in all the akatsuki funds". "Oh" sakura said slowly. Sakura closed her eyes and was about to enter lala land when she was pulled out of her foetal position by the waist and into a warm chest. Sakura giggled and started to go to sleep again with itachi playing with her hair.

Sakura was out for 5 hours! When she finally woke up she was as hungry as hell (and yes hell Is hungry! :P)and surprisingly warm seeing as it was snowing outside and winter... then she remembered where she was "Ita...chi?" sakura half yawned half said. "Hn?" itachi well um Hn'd "How long?" sakura said sounding regrettable "five hours" itachi said knowing exactly what she was talking about. "Oh wow well my chakra is back can you please start training me?" sakura asked squiggling out of Itachi's arms and sitting up.

"Hn lets go" itachi said and got up helping sakura off the bed. "Deidara's room I want to stay in Deidara's room I would stay in your room but I don't want to bother you anymore I think I'll change room alternatively... is that okay with you Itachi-kun? Sakura asked. Itachi nodded not wanting to stop her from sleeping where she wants to. "But you might want to sleep with one eye open if you stay in Deidara or _Hidan's_ room" itachi growled Hidan's name.

Sakura looked confusedly at Itachi and raised an eyebrow with a smirk on her face and said "I will but it's not physically possible to enter my inner thoughts with my eye open". Sakura giggled at Itachi's 'don't get smart with the master of cockiness' look. "What time is it? Sakura asked quickly giving itachi a pleading look.

Itachi sighed and pulled the oversize sleeve of his akatsuki cloak up to reveal a shiny gold plated stainless silver beauty of a watch "five thirty two pm" he stated with a smirk it was longer than five hours she had been sleeping for it was more like 8 hours. "Fuck! I'm hungry! I thought you said I was only asleep for 5 hours Teme!" Sakura shouted.(A/N Teme is why you or you bastard in Japanese I think I've heard it numerous times especially on Naruto it like his nickname for Sasuke! )

Itachi grinned _(A/N I know out of character ey but I'm writing the story!:P_) "good evening sakura" itachi said with an even bigger grin then he stopped grinning coughed to the side and started walking to the door. Sakura giggled and followed him out the room down the hallway down the stairs and past the lounge and kitchen and out a door. Itachi stopped and said "run upstairs to my room and put on your akatsuki cloak and ring". Sakura sighed, nodded ran all the way to Itachi's room threw the cloak on and put the ring that had very surprisingly a kanji symbol for love on it like gaara had on his forehead. Sakura sighed and ran back down the stars and out the door and stood next to itachi the only problem was that then door closed behind her and she and itachi were in a completely dark passageway. Itachi walked forward down the path with sakura _attached_ to his arm he released the seal on the door and walked out into a beautiful forest the door closing with the seal covering itself up with cement looking substance.

"It's so beautiful look at the sunset!" sakura said of course it was a sunset because itachi didn't WAKE sakura up so she could start training and she had about half an hour tops before it was dark "let's start training" itachi said getting into a fighting position "I'm a medic ninja..." sakura drew on but getting into a fighting stance anyway she had trained karate for a few years so she could at least _try_ to defend herself sakura looked quickly down at Itachi's feet remembering from the books she had read about the Uchiha clan that if you look into their eyes you'll be trapped in a genjutsu she grabbed a kunai from the pocket of the akatsuki cloak which she had picked up earlier and slipped it in there earlier when she was in the lounge with the fight between Deidei and Hida-kun on the floor there was a kunai well a few but she only took the one _without_ blood on it.

Itachi looked at sakura with an impressed smirk which she happened to look at his face to see then quickly looked back at his chest gawking at his perfect pecks "sharingan!" itachi called his eyes taking on that unique eye technique controlled only by the Uchihas. "are we going to fight or are you going to teach me how to fight properly I only did karate up to black belt one of the best but ninja techniques are a lot harder and are stronger so it would be like and ant trying to defend itself against a back widow" sakura whined.

**Come on we can try to beat him let me take over**

Are you or me or whatever MAD!

**Let me take over !**

Sakura's pupils widened and her eyes started changing to a lumo green "Bring. It. On." Inner stated still watching his chest itachi smirked and raced towards her careful not to hurt her too bad it would've been easier if she didn't know about his eyes and he could knock her out with his eyes but _no _now we are going to be here fighting for a while and its going to get dark. Itachi threw a punch at sakura she dodged due to her inner she looked straight into his eyes her eyes glowing green luminating chakra flowing out of her eyes palms and feet "oops I didn't tell you did I Tsunade didn't just train my medical skills I had to go through large amounts of hard training to harness my medic chakra properly" inner stated.

Sakura was as lucky as hell that he didn't have Mangyeko sharingan activated otherwise that slip up (looking in his eyes) would've gotten her caught in a genjutsu. Sakura charged at itachi kunai in hand dodging his punches sped towards him but not with ninja speed (that's one of the things she didn't get taught which if itachi was her enemy would be the reason she would be dead) itachi literally flashed behind her stopped her with one hand so she wouldn't run into the kunai held at her neck.

Sakura giggled "I told you it was like being an ant trying to beat a black widow" sakura said through muffled giggles. Itachi smirked and dropped the kunai on the floor and hugged her from behind (seeing as he was already behind her) "Good effort at least and you only got a few scratches" itachi whispered in her ear sending shivers down her spine which reminded her that she nicked itachi with the kunai earlier when she dodged his punch which left a nasty cut on his arm.

Sakura pulled out of the hug and grabbed Itachi's arm and smothering his whole body with healing chakra healing the nasty gash and every other scratch or scar he had ever gotten then letting go and healing her scratches from the trees and a tiny paper cut like scratch on her neck from the kunai itachi had held there. "Thank you sakura" itachi said admiring his healed skin. Sakura grinned then frowned "what about a forehead protector (hitai-itai) seeing as I never trained as a ninja before or graduated from the academy?" sakura asked itachi biggest frown on her face ever "and I have to go a slice through it with a kunai".

"Mmm uh we will have to get one for you then a mist one I guess" itachi said and nodded his head. Sakura bent down and picked up the kunai that itachi had dropped with a drop of her blood on it she frowned "you had to freaking cut me didn't you?" sakura said/asked itachi. Itachi smirked "you were running if I didn't put my hand around you and stop you, you would've slit you own throat not just a tiny cut" itachi answered sakura giggled and couldn't think of anything to say.

"It's already dark can we carry on training tomorrow?" itachi asked sakura (A/N seeing as he was afraid of the dark NOT sorry had to write that just for the fun of it! ) sakura nodded and they walked back to the door undid the seal and went back inside and sakura got pounced on by Tobi 

"What are you doing Tobi?..." sakura said while sweat dropping and standing up. "Tobi was saying hello like a doggie!" it said. "Aha... well anyway as I was saying to itachi-kun before I was so rudely pounced on..." sakura said and stood on her tippy toes to ruffle Tobi's hair I mean he was adorable a little on the annoying side but he's CUTE! We carried on walking up the stairs and into Itachi's room.

"Itachi when can I leave the base by myself, I won't run away where would I go anyway?" sakura asked. Itachi sighed "You are part of the akatsuki as soon as you do the ritual and unfortunately seeing as you are an akatsuki you have to get a tattoo on your arm but don't worry it looks like the anbu tattoo accept its red and has more of a curve to it" itachi said.

"Would it be bad if I went to konoha to visit my old friends?" sakura asked crossing her fingers and anxiously waiting for Itachi's answer. "Konoha are enemies so unfortunately you will have to just ignore the urge to see them" itachi said sadly sakura sighed and looked at her feet "It's just I want to see Ino and Naruto my best friends..." sakura said sadly then lifted her head up with puppy dog eyes and pouted angrily at Itachi. "You looked just like my Brother when he was younger when you did that" itachi burst out an almost smile on his lips.

"Wait what will people at my school do when they find that I'm missing?" sakura asked alarmed "they might tell Ino and Naruto and they are both konoha ninja" sakura panicked and start jumping around all hyper like "and Naruto likes me..." Itachi felt panicky because the Kyuubi liked _his _Sakura.

Somewhere in the far reaches of the sound village Sasuke felt it he felt his brother's claim you see how it works when the heir of the Uchiha clan finds someone they want they can claim her then the rest of the _alive _Uchiha members can feel it.

Sasuke sighed it had to be her didn't it he was trying his best to get over her because somewhere deep inside he liked her but he needed to avenge his family by killing 'him'. Anyway he could try liking Karin but she was just the most annoying fan girl he had ever had. "Sasuke-kun!" speaks of the mutha-fucking devil. "What do you want?" Sasuke said angrily and getting back to the paperwork he had to do for training on the bright side it was new techniques on a forbidden scroll so was going to learn from it as soon as he finished specialising it with his blood seal.

Sasuke sighed "are you here for a reason or what?" Sasuke said annoyed. Karin answered with a high pitched squeaky voice "I'm just here to tell you Orichimaru's ready to teach you the forbidden jutsus _Sasuke-kun!_"

"Hai arigato" Sasuke said and shoed her off. Sasuke sighed he'd have to go get sakura back its eating away at him 'not to mention she isn't bad looking nah that's stupid this is just my hormones talking' he thought to himself picked the scrolls up and walked out the door of his room and down the hallway knocked on Orichimaru's door "come in Sasuke" said a voice from the other side. He entered and the door slowly creaked closed behind him.

**We are interrupting this fan fiction for these special announcements **

Ages of everybody in the story in this story Sasuke is only two years younger than his brother Itachi 

Sakura: 15 years old

Itachi: 17 years old (he in my story (if you don't like it then whatever) left konoha when he was 13)

Pein: 25 years old

Hidan: is immortal so I'm not quite sure

Deidara: 15 years old

Tobi: is immortal as well and is Madara so I'm not sure but probably the same age as the first hokage of konoha.

Sasori: like 40 something he's also a fucking immortal puppet so whatever doest really count

Zetsu: I don't really know much about him but in this story he is 20 (haven't mentioned him yet and he might not be in this story)

Naruto: 15 years old

Ino: 15 years old

Orichimaru: who gives a fuck about that slimy snake backstabbing half dead taking over Kabuto asshole cunt? Excuse my potty mouth hehe I just really hate him.

Karin: Grrr 15 years old (slutty fan girl cocksucker)

On with story

Back at akatsuki base 6:00 next morning

Sakura smiled she woke up using itachi as a teddy bear again because when _someone _went to go kidnap her he left her big fluffy pink bunny rabbit teddy she got from Tsunade at school. Sakura let go inched away from the sleeping Uchiha and went to the bathroom in the room he actually had quite a cool room I mean he had a royal blue silk duvet on his king sized bed plenty of space in the room and _windows_ showing a beautiful forest clearing with a river and fresh water flowing in it and lots of oxygen hence the _trees._

Sakura got changed into Itachi's and kisame's clothes because they hadn't gone shopping yet and where could akatsuki people shop anyway do they steal clothes or buy them? Sakura put on a giant top she borrowed from Kisame because Itachi's tops was to small around her chest and ninja looking pants from itachi which fitted her at least and it had pockets :D she needed to go underwear shopping if she was going to stay here...

Then sakura had an evil thought she giggled and had a huddled talk with her inner she quietly opened the bathroom door and closed it behind her. She sprinted to Itachi's bet and did a cannon ball onto the bed landing on Itachi's waist in a rather sexual position but there were blankets in between. Itachi's eyes snapped open sharingan activated glaring at her "I never knew you liked the dominant position I'll remember that for later" itachi said and smirked. Sakura blushed and rolled off him in half a second was on the other side of the bed and _was _about to climb off when she got pulled back by the oversized shirt and into ripped muscular arms.

Sakura giggled again it was FREEZING and yet again itachi was warm and she couldn't exactly umm move away from him he had his strong arms wrapped around her waist "Itachi I'm hungry" sakura said she had grown tired of the stupid honorifics and itachi and her were friends sort of so the honorifics were dropped end of story.

"Its half past 6 in the morning sakura cant you wait like 3 more hours?" itachi said sleepily still not letting go of sakura. "NO I'm hungry!" sakura argued trying to ply Itachi's arms off from her waist. Itachi sighed let go and sat up. "I'll make the food" sakura said. And got up walking out the door and sped down to the kitchen. Sakura started digging through the cupboards and looking through the fridge there was practically nothing these guys probably come into the kitchen and grab food and watch TV eating it. Sakura clicked her tongue and in the bottom of the freezer under frozen half eaten pizza she found blueberries and in the fridge she found milk and eggs in the cupboard was sugar.

So...

Two explosions later sakura was there at the stove with a now perfect batch of blueberry pancakes after exploding two other pans one with the accidental 'I never knew that the easy bake spray had gas in it and I should use it before I put on the gas operated open flame stove oops my bad...' the second one she put baking soda in instead of sugar...

Sakura quickly chucked away the evidence in the bin and piled the plate 15 centimetres high with pancakes and carried on with the rest of the pancakes in the pan... next thing she knew there were 8 guys at the door/arch of the kitchen gawking at _her _pancakes "No mine!" sakura screeched and grabbed the large plate of pancakes and putting her arms around it like you would hold a baby.

Sakura placed the plate next to the stove and carried on making the rest seeing as she had to if she wanted to keep her plate. "Come on sakura-chan you don't fucking understand we usually eat cereal with milk every single fucking day not to mention Kakuzu buys the cereal that tastes like fucking cardboard" hidan said and all the other guys made noises to agree with him accept Kakuzu. "They are the cheapest and contain fibre" Kakuzu said grumpily.

Sakura giggled and took the pancake out of the pan and pilled it on the other not hers plate ten minutes later the guys were sitting in the lounge when sakura burst through the door carrying two plates piled like I'm not even joking 30 centimetres high of just blueberry pancake she placed it on the table and watched them squabble like animals she laughed and went back to the kitchen and started eating her pancakes actually managing to gulp like 50 of them down with cinnamon sugar and syrup.

But that was only a quarter of her plate so she grabbed the rest and placed it next to the _now empty _plates on the table and again watched Tobi _jumped_ to the plate and start gulping them down. Sakura giggled like mad how she had even made so many pancakes with the batter was a mystery even to her...

"Sakura come with me" itachi whispered from behind the door which was open he was just hiding there... sakura followed into the kitchen itachi would have closed the door but it was an arch. "My brother is coming for you, I can feel it" itachi said. Sakura gasped "Sasuke?"

Hope you liked it please review if you did and if you didn't then please tell me where I went wrong just press the button! Hehe 3 you all!

l review!

l review!

l review!

l

l

V


End file.
